


I love you so date me

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon: "a cliche prompt if you want: Tony deciding that he will finally tell Steve that he is in love with him. He keeps trying, but everytime someone/something interrupts him. He finally says it REALLY loudly in a crowded room. But suprise, suprise - the room gets completely silent the exact moment Tony raises his voice. Of course everyone is staring at him. He bolts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you so date me

Tony gritted his teeth. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. He glared at Reed who had monopolized Steve’s attention with something about the student council and remained totally oblivious to the look of death Tony was sending his way. Steve glanced over his shoulder at Tony and mouthed I’m sorry with a shrug and Tony sighed. He left the room with a dejected slump to his shoulders.

 

It had been a week of trying and failing to tell Steve how he felt. A week of interrupted conversations, misunderstood comments, and, one memorable time, walking into a column at the library. Steve had laughed so hard he choked and Tony had stalked away, grumbling. The mood had definitely been ruined and Steve had run after him quickly, demanding that a trip to the nurse for an ice pack was in order.

Tony tried to get Steve’s attention across the table. The lunch hour was probably the best time to try to talk to him but, by this point, Tony was desperate. “Steve.” He waved a hand to get Steve’s attention. Steve turned and smiled at Tony, cocking his head to indicate that he was listening over the chatter happening all around them. 

Tony took a deep breath and mustered up the rest of his courage. “Steve, do you think we could get lunch sometime?” He said, raising his voice and hoping it was just loud enough to be heard, sending Steve a hopeful look. Pepper, who was sitting next to Tony, gave him a sly, sideways grin and Tony elbowed her without taking his eyes off of Steve who wore a confused look.

“I don’t think I heard you, Tony.” He said. Tony pressed his lips together and then repeated the words, feeling exposed in the crowded room. The group next to them was retelling a story loudly, complete with exclamations and raucous laughter, overwhelming the words Tony tried to project across the table. Steve shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. All the frustration at the situation and the pressure of the constant emotional roller coaster of the week abruptly boiled up inside Tony and he stood up, planted his hands firmly on the table, and shouted, “STEVE ROGERS, I LOVE YOU SO DATE ME.”

It just so happened that after Tony yelled, “Steve Rogers” the din of the noisy room unexpectedly quieted and the rest of his sentence reverberated in the sudden silence. Tony’s face flamed hot and he looked down at a flabbergasted Steve, glanced around the room at an equally stunned audience, and was absolutely mortified. He backed away from the table, pushing his chair to the side as he went.

“Right.” Tony said, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “I’m just, yeah, okay.” He turned and ran out the nearest exit.

 

Steve found him in one of the chemistry labs, sitting on a stool and staring forlornly at something bubbling in a beaker. “At least science isn’t embarrassing.” Tony mumbled, flicking the beaker with a nail, causing a sharp ‘ting’ sound. Steve cleared his throat and Tony yelped, almost falling off his chair as he whirled around.

“Steve!” Tony looked wary and uncertain in the dim light of the room. “So, uh, about earlier, um, I didn’t mean to, you know, spring it on you like that and I understand if you want to just stay friends, just can you –“

Steve cut his rambling off gently. “Tony.” Tony snapped his mouth shut and remained pressed against the counter, clutching the stool behind him, body language tense as if preparing for a blow. “Okay.”

Tony furrowed his brow. “Okay?” He said uncertainly. “Uh, okay…….just for clarification, what are you okay-ing?”

Steve took a step forward. “You said you loved me and that I should date you.” He said simply. “Okay.”

The transformation on Tony’s face was breathtaking. He looked at Steve with hope and wonder in his eyes. “Really?”

A smile stole over Steve’s face and he nodded before grunting as he suddenly got attacked by a fierce hug. Tony buried his head into Steve’s chest and Steve’s arms wrapped around him and held him close. “Just so you know,” Tony mumbled. “I’m not coming out of this room for like, a week.” Steve laughed and hugged him tighter.


End file.
